


Not Your Daddy

by MadManta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Light daddy kink, M/M, Misusing Magic for Sex, Oral Sex, Reeve is a Rich Boy, Reeve ships it, Rude and Reno are really in love, Sloppy Seconds, They All Switch, Threesome - M/M/M, sugar Daddy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: When it comes to choosing who they'd prefer to be in a threesome with, for Rude & Reno the answer is simple: Director Tuesti. Consider this... The Tuesti Experience.  (Slightly AU for being pre-Remake/OG but still having Elena be a weathered member of the Turks)
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/Reeve Tuesti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Not Your Daddy

When the Turks get drunk together, it is unsurprisingly Reno and Elena who end up being the loudest, and frequently most raunchy. Rude will just smirk indulgently into his third (empty) sake bomb, and Tseng will roll his eyes but riff of of them nonetheless. The job was hard and often lonely, and with the mountain of stress of being The Vice President’s Men, even Tseng would, metaphorically, let his hair down.

“Threesomes,” Elena was saying, pointing across the table. Her face was slightly less red than Reno and Tseng’s, the power of drinking copious amounts set deep in her Icicle-based blood. “Who would you pick?”

Tseng coughs into his hand. This isn’t necessarily a touchy subject for him, it’s just that whenever Elena starts talking sex, it makes him want to take her out back and cover her mouth. But Elena is not looking at Tseng, her lewd gaze is leveled on Rude and Reno, who actually lock eyes with her.

The long-time partners are almost spooky when they say in unison: “Director Tuesti.”

This time Tseng does spit out a bit of his drink.

Elena looks unimpressed, leaning back into the booth with her hand around her pint glass. “Man! Him? What do you guys see in that boring old man?”

The tips of Rude’s ears go red. Reno just leans forward, his expression lascivious. “Oh, Laney. You’ve never had the Tuesti Experience?” He tuts at her. “You’re missin’ out.”

Tseng puts his glass down, this time his mouth just slightly tipped. “You really are.”

Elena is struck into shocked silence, and Rude yells over all of them: “CHECK PLEASE!”

* * *

For Rude and Reno, it’s an every-couple-of-months thing. Maybe, if they’re lucky, they can swing it every month. The two of them in full Turk regalia ride up the elevator 32 floors to the Penthouse level, where Reeve is waiting for them with a soft smile on his face.

“There’s my boys,” he says, and reaches for Rude’s jacket, who slides out of it easily. Reeve hangs it up, and then does the same for Reno, who doesn’t care so much about it but enjoys the little things like this. When he’s hung up their jackets, Reeve pulls Reno in close for a full body hug, the kind of warm embrace that has honey pooling in Reno’s guts. Reeve kisses him, a long, slow thing with barely any tongue: just enough that when he pulls back, Reno is almost chasing after his lips with the tip of his own tongue.

Reeve does the same to Rude, if slightly altered. He slides a hand behind Rude’s neck as part of the hug, tipping his head down for the kiss. Reeve is a little shorter, but Rude barely even notices. Reno whistles, low and quiet.

“How was the trip?” Reeve asks, standing there in a half-unbuttoned shirt that’s tucked into his jeans. He looks like he could have kids running through the apartment that he was helping with homework. He looks like he could have been baking cookies. He looks deceptively wholesome, like he’s not the man that routinely is capable of sending two hitmen into spiraling, giggling messes.

“Same old,” Rude grunts.

“You cookin’ something?” Reno asks, breezing past the two of them to head to the kitchen. Reeve laughs as he shakes his head in disbelief, sharing a private wink with Rude.

“Apricot tagine. You like lamb?”

Rude raises an eyebrow, looking down at Reeve above his sunglasses. “You’re spoiling us.”

“I never do that,” Reeve says slyly, and slides an arm around Rude’s back as he walks him to where Reno is sniffing around.

The Director of Urban Planning is both an architect and a civil engineer, and his home shows it. There’s a massive wall of windows that show the glittering city below, but there’s also big inset conversation areas with wide couches. There’s a few paintings, but most of his art is home decor, like the space-age ceiling fan or the room separator that can change from clear to frosted (helpful for key parties, Reeve explained). His kitchen is dark and stony, with a wood fired oven that vents up into the ceiling that’s dotted with skylights. He’s got a regular oven, too, but whenever the boys come over, he always goes a little overboard. Inside the oven is a gorgeous glazed pot — the tagine itself — sitting and cooking. His fridge always has the beers Rude likes and the cans of coffee and juice that appeal to Reno.

“Whatever that is,” Reno is saying, “it smells amazing.”

Reeve moves up behind Reno, sliding his arms over his shoulders. “It needs to go for another hour. How about we get some drinks and chat?” Reno leans back reflexively into Reeve’s soft body with a sigh.

“You gonna try and make us work up an appetite?” Reno sneers.

“Don’t I always?” Reeve replies, and Rude just laughs as the three of them make their way to one of the inset conversation areas.

The very first time Rude and Reno invited Reeve into their bedroom, it had been almost a joke: Reno had needled Reeve, asking him if he had a ‘daddy kink’ and crawled into Reeve’s lap, and Rude had just wanted to watch. Unexpectedly, Reno’s bratty sub persona slipped away when Reeve undressed him, kissed his eyelids and his cheekbones, ran his thumbs down the tense muscles of Reno’s weapon wielding arm. He’d kissed him so sweetly, again and again, never the deep, possessive kisses he got from Rude, that it felt like teasing. Reeve undressed him slowly, deliberately, just as much for Rude’s benefit.

Rude had pulled out a penetrative toy, intending to fuck into it with Reeve’s thrusts while he pounded Reno, but the build up took much longer than he’d expected. And finally, when Reeve had pulled his own clothes off, he leaned down to Reno and murmured, “Would you like me to make love to you like this, so I can see you?” He pulled Reno’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “Or do you want me behind, so I can hold you close?”

Reno looked so utterly shy in that moment, it was a stripped-down expression that Rude certainly would never forget. Reno couldn’t stand the idea of the eye contact, and went for the ‘from behind’ option, and much to Rude’s eager cock’s dismay, when Reeve finally pushed in to his boyfriend’s ass, every thrust was long and slow. Rude moved the toy over himself in time, and after five minutes he was starting to lose his mind.

Reno, who was used to Rude’s love — a passionate, bone-deep aching love that hedged on the two of them clinging to each other for dear life — seemed at a loss with this: Reeve’s arms around him, one palm at his chest, the other on his belly, slowly moving in and out of him. Reeve’s beard was longer than Rude’s, and the excess whiskers left Reno ticklish, and Reeve did enjoy his teasing kisses over Reno’s neck and shoulders and jaw and wherever else he could reach. Reeve just forced Reno to think about how good he felt, rather than having to look hot or sound hot. Reno had turned his face to Reeve’s, a blushing, aching whimper slipping out of him. “Can I please come, daddy?” he’d whined, and Reeve’s hand at his belly finally wrapped around his cock, pumping him to a shuddering, whining conclusion.

Rude had stopped touching himself to watch, just _felt_ the precum slide down his shaft like a damn tear.

Rude was surprised to see Reeve gently roll out from behind Reno, stroking his chest with the flat of his palm to calm him down. Reeve’s cock was still rock hard, and Rude couldn’t help but think—

“Rude,” Reeve had said, glancing over at him. “Why don’t you take off your clothes and come over here?”

“Yesss,” Reno said, curling over and watching Rude awkwardly — if a little frantically — strip. Reno had been slowly taken apart, and this time he hadn’t cared about making a show for Rude, which meant he wanted his boyfriend in bed with them _right away_.

When Rude crawled into the bed, Reeve slid a hand out and cupped his jaw, his thumb sliding over that manicured beard, and kissed him with the kind of slow sweetness that Rude would have trouble explaining to anyone who hadn’t experienced it. Reno scooted over on the bed, propping himself up on his hand, to watch as Reeve laid into Rude.

Reno was aware that he was sexy as hell; he flaunted that shit on purpose, and it got Rude off. But the focus on sexiness had usually been on Reno, because that’s what they were used to. Here, like this, Reeve was kissing Rude’s forehead, his eyebrows, his cheeks, and murmuring to him while his hands traveled all over his body. “You have such beautiful eyes, Rude,” and, “These tattoos are a work of art, baby,” and, “What a perfect set of tits, I’m gonna enjoy this,” and, “These big thighs are so sensitive for me,” and even just, “God, you’re sexy like this.” Reno’s personal favorite was Reeve never talking about how massive Rude’s dick was, the way some others did; instead he’d just been saccharine. “What a pretty uncut cock, and jewelry too,” he breathed, and fiddled with the ring with an indulgent smile.

Rude was being taken apart in a completely different kind of way, but the result was the same: the whimpering, aching, blushing shyness that Reeve had pulled out of Reno was here all over Rude’s body.

“Do you want me, baby?” Reeve had asked, and Rude’s legs practically locked around Reeve’s waist, pulling him in. Reeve had smiled at him. “You want me like this, so I can look at you?” Rude had nodded. “My favorite,” Reeve added.

Rude got the same torturous thrusts, long and slow and deep, only this time Rude’s straining cock was crushed between them, every slow movement forward causing a ghost of a stroke over it. The both of them had been hard for a _long_ time, and Reeve finally gasped, “You feel so good, you make me want to explode.”

Reno was behind him in an instant, letting a surprised shiver roll over Reeve’s shoulders. Reno’s hands came around, hands groping Reeve’s furred, soft chest, pinching his nipples. “Please come inside him,” Reno growled, the electric heat from him zipping through the other two.

“Please,” Rude said, finally able to form words as he looked up at this enormously patient, soft-bodied man. His own hand was sliding fingertips just over his own cock, barely toying with the thick piercing.

Reno leaned over Reeve’s shoulder, enough that they could share a kiss that was much more Reno’s style: tongue and teeth, all for Rude’s benefit. Rude felt Reeve’s movements shift just a bit faster, though the man’s breathing was already staccato. “Ahh, I need… I need to…”

Rude almost felt high, he wanted it so badly, hand wrapping around himself. “Come in me,” and though he’d wanted it to be a growl, it was a heady gasp.

“Yeah, come in his perfect ass,” Reno moaned, biting Reeve’s shoulder. Reeve did. His hips jerked forward, finally releasing after teasing these two larger-than-life, terrifying powerhouses for a solid hour, and Rude wasn’t far behind. Both Reeve and Reno watched him jerk off his needy prick, cum spurting out of both the end and the side hole where the ring had pierced through.

“Reeve,” Reno breathed, fingers pinching his nipples. “I’m hard again, can I..?”

“Are you serious?” Reeve laughed, good natured and so exhausted. “Of course.” He slipped out of Rude’s body with a choked off moan and let himself flutter to the bed next to them, and Reno was between Rude’s legs a moment later.

Rude just gasped, his hand coming up to squeeze Reno’s pectoral with one cum-covered hand. “Holy—shit— Reno—!”

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Reno hissed, thrusting in with ease. “Reeve really filled you up, didn’t he?”

“Yeah— ahh—!”

Reeve watched Reno absolutely lose it, his hands holding tight to Rude’s shoulders as he pounded in him for a substantially shorter time. Watching the two of them, so much more full of vigor than he was, was a treat in itself. Reeve couldn’t help it, leaning in a little to whisper at Rude, “You want his cum too, huh? You’re so gorgeous, you deserve to have us fill you up all the time.”

Rude was blushing and had to close his eyes, his hand tight around his still twitching, messy dick, when he felt Reno paint his insides. The three of them fell into an exhausted pile of sweat and kisses, and later, Reeve had murmured, “Next time, come to my place,” as a half-joke.

The boys had taken him up on it _instantly_.

They didn’t stick to the same routine, partially because Reeve was into surprises. The first time Reeve asked Rude to fuck him, both the Turks had spent almost forty-five minutes trying to tease him open the way he did to them, though the actual act had been over in a fast and furious burst, with Reeve’s mouth full of Reno’s sweet pink cock.

Reno’s late birthday present from Reeve had been a relentless marathon of the two sweet men _making love_ to his mouth and ass until Reno was coming dry and choking on his own tears. He also received a very expensive bottle of cologne and had laughed himself stupid at Reeve _still_ buying him things after all that.

This time, Reeve gestures. “I got you boys a little something,” he says, still in the kitchen so that he can put together three old fashioned cocktails.

Reno skitters over to the couch and finds this evening’s gifts: fluffy white robes, each with a little custom embroidered design: Reno’s a crackling blue bolt, Rude’s a twisting red fire. They’re extravagantly soft, the kind of thing not even Rude, who already has notoriously expensive taste, would buy for himself. They’ve long since given up on telling Reeve ‘oh, you shouldn’t have!’ because over the top presents was just another cherry on top of the Tuesti Experience.

“These are _nice_ ,” Reno calls, burying his face into his. He grins up at Rude. “They smell like his sheets.”

Rude pulls his sunglasses off, quirking an eyebrow at Reeve as he walks back over to them with the three highball glasses on a tray. Reeve only stumbles a little at that look Rude sends him; Reeve thinks he’s good at teasing, but the Turks are always capable of knocking him on his ass when it comes to turning him on. “Probably his fabric softener, Reno,” Rude murmurs, always the cool cat. Reeve hands him his drink first as he comes around the couches.

“The hell is fabric softener?” Reno mutters, and then takes his glass from Reeve as well with a pleased little, “Thanks, daddy-o.”

Reeve makes a disapproving sound as he settles down onto the couch. “Don’t tell me you do all the laundry, Rude.”

Rude laughs, seating himself next to Reeve. “If I don’t, he mixes whites and colors.”

“Literally who cares? At least it’s getting washed,” Reno says. “I’d do the laundry if you didn’t have such a stick up your ass about it.”

“There’s a reason your partner always looks like a million Gil, Reno,” Reeve teases. He sits back comfortably, soft thigh touching Rude’s hard one in a long, unbroken line. Rude’s still got his gloves and tie on, but he tends to take a little longer to loosen up. Reno, practically their house cat, usually helps with that.

“Hold this,” Reno says, giving Rude his drink. Rude does; this lets Reno wiggle straight out of his clothes in front of them, all the way down to his socks. “All that time spent separating clothes and ironin’ shit could be well spent on somethin’ else.” He’s left his bright blue briefs on so that he almost feels fully clothed as he slides into his robe. “Aw, hell yeah.” He puts his hands on his hips. “How do I look?”

“Like somebody who’s never done a proper load of whites in his life,” Rude teases, and hands him back his glass.

Reno rolls his eyes and, rather than crawling onto Reeve’s other side, he settles himself on both their laps. His face is closer to Rude, where he’s able to conspiratorially whisper if he wants, but really he just likes getting his feet in Reeve’s lap. Reeve sets aside his own drink and immediately starts rubbing Reno’s narrow, attractive feet. “Ahh, now we’re talkin’.”

Rude nips at Reno’s mouth. “You are such a greedy brat,” he teases.

“Reeve likes it,” Reno says, and both their eyes end up on Reeve with laser focus. Reeve feels a little thrill coiling in his spine at that. “Don’t you.”

Reeve’s cheeks turn a little pink, sliding his fingers between Reno’s toes and then goes back to properly kneading the tired flesh. “I just like to take care of my boys,” he says, glancing up at both of them. Reno looks pleased as punch, but it’s Rude whose face visibly softens. Reeve loves that.

“Anything good and nonconfidential happen to either of you?” Reeve teases, pressing his thumbs into the ball of Reno’s foot, and then squeezing the heel. Reno makes an eager little noise, grinding down onto Rude’s lap at every motion.

“Not much of what we do isn’t classified,” Rude says, finishing off the cocktail. He sets the glass aside so he can slide his left arm up around Reeve’s shoulders, gloved fingertips teasing at the long hair at Reeve’s nape. “Though we did see Palmer get stuck in a garbage can.”

“How that man gets untangled from his sheets in the morning, much less runs the entire space program, is a fucking mystery,” Reno says, eyes closed and eyebrows drawing down. “Ah—little harder, on—ahhh, _fuck_.”

Reeve does as he’s told, little goosebumps rising under Rude’s leather touches. “Twenty years ago when there were still a lot of hopes and dreams at Shinra, I think he was in his element. But now…”

“He’s just a fucking lobster,” Reno huffs.

Reeve chokes. “Pardon?”

“Absolutely butter basted,” Rude says, chuckling. His free arm slides around Reno, curling the other’s body to him even as Reno continues to shift around like he’s trying to root out a boner. He’s not too far off, to be honest.

Reeve laughs out loud, switching to Reno’s other foot. “I’m not going to judge. None of the directors are exactly palatable.” Reeve feels Rude tug at his neck, turning him so that it’s easy for Rude to kiss him lazily. Reeve lets out a soft sigh.

“One of them is,” Rude points out.

“I’m not going to be vain,” Reeve says, rolling his eyes. Rude kisses him again, deeper this time, and they listen to Reno’s sharp inhale. Reeve’s hands falter, and Rude pulls back.

“Reno?” Rude rumbles, and Reno jumps laps easily. Reno kisses that surprised look off his face, one free hand coming up to ruffle through Reeve’s soft hair. Rude gets off the couch, working his tie loose. With Rude gone, Reno is able to straddle Reeve’s lap, grinding down in those thin blue briefs against the rough denim below.

Reeve inhales sharply. “Whoa, there,” he murmurs, but Reno’s kissing down his throat. Reeve tips his head back, eyes focusing in on Rude as the man strips. Reno had been quick and methodical, but Rude is languid, buttons coming open much slower, the crystal cuffs and tie pins carefully re-clipped and tucked into his pockets. Reeve has to admit that when he catches Rude’s hands loosening his belt, pulling the prong out of its hole with the tinkling of metal-on-metal, his erection jumps to life.

Reno is grinning into his skin. “You bought him that belt,” he murmurs, catching the noise.

Reeve lets out a soft laugh. “Thought I ah—! Recognized it.”

The sound of the belt whipping out of Rude’s belt loops make both of them shudder into one another. Reno’s mouth is moving down, licking into Reeve’s collarbone, but Reeve’s eyes are stuck on Rude while he continues to carefully remove his clothing, piece by piece. Rude’s tattooed arms and chest are always a sight for sore eyes, the expensive jewelry in his nipples another sign of his rich tastes. He steps out of his shining boots, his silk socks. Reeve’s so distracted Reno bites him on the neck and he hisses, “Hey, now..!”

“Oops,” Reno says. He’s not sorry. He turns a little to see Rude unbuttoning his slacks, and that’s when Reno whistles again. “So _that’s_ why you were ignorin’ me. Okay, I don’t blame you.” Reno grinds down against him again and Reeve squirms.

“Not ignoring you,” Reeve pants, a soft laugh puffing out of him. “You’re just—a handful.”

“Not true,” Rude rumbles, slacks dropping swiftly. “Your hands aren’t on his ass at all. Hardly a handful.”

“Et tu?” Reeve chides, though his laugh turns into another soft moan as Reno gets his hands under Reeve’s shirt, yanking it out of his pants.

“Sorry,” Rude says. He’s not sorry, either. “If there’s one thing I am, it’s loyal to that pain in the ass.”

Reno moans, voice fluttery against Reeve’s ear. “Listen to that romantic,” he purrs. “I oughta marry him.”

Reeve is trying very hard to gain an upper hand on this conversation. Rude is still in his tight black boxer briefs, finally naked enough to come up behind Reno. His muscular arms come down to grab the handful he’d just teased Reeve for, and Reno’s exaggerated moan is more funny than it is sexy. “Why _haven’t_ you two tied the knot?” Reeve asks.

“Work,” Reno says, mouth twisting in distaste.

“No reason to,” Rude says, and Reno is actually sitting up, giving Reeve relief from the friction. “Pretty sure we’re already each other’s beneficiaries. No names to change. Don’t want kids.”

Reeve watches as Reno scoots backwards off of his legs, standing up with a stretch. Rude’s arms slide around him and they kiss. Reeve gets a lopsided grin as he watches them, Rude easing the robe off of Reno’s shoulders and Reno’s legs moving to rub against Rude’s thigh. “But you could call him your husband.”

Rude stops, looking thoughtful. “I guess if you plan on paying for a shotgun wedding, _daddy—”_

Reno starts laughing hard, pressing his face into Rude’s chest to try and stop the rolling giggles. “Don’t give him any ideas. Look at his face. Does he have stars in his eyes?”

Reeve does look a _little_ eager.

“You’re right,” Rude murmurs, getting a hand onto Reno’s ass and giving it a squeeze. “Reeve’s heart is as big as my dick.”

“That’s a genuine compliment, I hope you know,” Reeve says. “Come back here, both of you.”

Reno turns around in Rude’s arms, and the two gaze at the man splayed out on the couch. He’s been very patient, ignoring the very apparent bulge in his jeans, just wanting the two of them to join him again. Reno turns his head a little as Rude leans into his ear, whispering, and Reeve can’t hear what they’ve said. Sometimes they don’t say anything at all, they just pretend to do that silent communication thing they’ve perfected over their years together.

He has a feeling Rude actually said something, since Reno’s eyes light up.

Reno moves to the couch and slides to his knees in front of it, yanking Reeve forward just a bit. Reeve can already tell these two are in a _mood_ , and he’s fine with it, as long as they both actually come over to him. Rude drops to his knees as well, which Reeve isn’t expecting, but he muscles in next to Reno. Reno reaches up to unfasten Reeve’s jeans, making sure to gratuitously squeeze him as he pulls the zipper down.

“What are you up to?” he murmurs. A tiny sigh escapes him as the pressure of his pants is removed. Rude is pulling the jeans down and off of his legs, and Reeve lifts his hips to help. Each of them pull one leg free, and then Reeve is just there in his open shirt and tight gray briefs. Reno pulls on him again, this time sliding Reeve closer to the edge of the couch, until his ass is hovering on the seat edge. His legs spread even more as the two men — his boys — try and crowd into the space.

“Oh,” Reeve breathes, and they descend on him. Reno’s biting lines of kisses up his right thigh, and Rude is sliding his tongue over the inner part of Reeve’s left. The two of them take their time, letting the trail of wet kisses create a path of goosebumps, until finally Reno breathes hot breath over Reeve’s fabric-covered cock, and Rude meets him there.

They kiss each other, the wet sounds of affection making Reeve’s hips roll up of their own accord. He feels Rude’s arm wrap around his lower calf, keeping him in place, and he moans out loud.

Reno breaks the kiss to ghost his lips over Reeve’s underwear. “We wanna repay you for those nice robes,” Reno says, and his teeth latch onto Reeve’s waistband.

“You know I don’t give you,” and Reeve’s train of thought is promptly cut off as he watches Reno expertly pull his underwear up and over his cock. It slaps against his stomach as it’s freed, and Rude moves to pull the briefs off of him while Reno descends very slowly onto Reeve’s throbbing need. Reeve tries to catch his breath. “I don’t—want anything in exchange,” he gasps as Reno toys with him using just the pointed tip of his tongue.

Rude’s face is mischievous. It’s an expression that only seems to come out when the two of them conspire against Reeve. It’s positively…bratty. “You don’t want us?” Rude asks.

“You know that’s not fair,” Reeve moans, and slides a hand down into Reno’s hair and around the back of Rude’s neck. Reno’s just barely letting his mouth open, tongue flattening out and sliding over the head of him. Rude is there a moment later, and this time their kisses are open mouthed, obscene, and all around Reeve’s dick. Reeve’s big heart is pounding fast. “Of c-course I… Ah…”

The two of them take turns. Reno takes long, deep passes over his cock, leaving it slippery with his spit when he pulls away. Rude eagerly takes him down next, deep rumbling moans sending needy vibrations through Reeve’s thighs. Then they swap, again and again, occasionally stopping to kiss each other and at one point using their tongues on him at the same time.

Reeve’s grip on them both is growing taut. “Are you—touching yourselves?” he asks, trying _again_ to gain the upper hand. He knows it’s not gonna work, but he has to try.

Reno pulls off, and lets his eyes level on Reeve’s as Rude starts sucking his cock. “No, we’ll come too fast,” he purrs. “Do you want us to?”

Rude’s got Reeve’s entire cock down his throat, and Reeve is having trouble answering that question. He pulls off with another wet slurp, and Reeve gasps, “No, I want to watch you two—ah..!” Reno’s on him now, bobbing his head with speedy determination. “Reno, you…”

Rude finally moves, sliding backwards so that Reno can settle in between Reeve’s legs. It’s a little awkward, but Reeve catches sight of Rude pulling lube out of his discarded trouser pocket and then tucking his fingers down the back of Reno’s briefs. Reno makes such a gorgeous moan, Reeve nearly loses it there. His legs are bouncing up and down with the effort as Reno’s passes become more shallow, bringing his hand up to work over him while he eagerly tries to suck the soul out of him.

He succeeds. Reeve’s climax is so tight wound that he actually shoves his hips up into Reno’s mouth, a move he’s usually able to prevent himself from. But Rude is hovering behind them, his fingers deep inside Reno’s eager body, and Reno looks so good with a cock in his mouth, he can’t help but fill it with stripes of cum.

When Reno pulls off, a long moan comes out of his mouth along with a slip of Reeve’s remaining need. “Oh, fuck,” Reno whines, glancing over his shoulder. Rude sinks his teeth into that shoulder. Reeve’s cock twitches.

“Let’s—let’s move,” Reeve says, slowly blinking to gain his bearings. “You know the bed has that foam topper you both like.”

“But what if I just— Right here,” Reno gasps, and Rude doesn’t look much more patient.

“Boys,” Reeve says in that _tone_ , and both of them look up at him, pausing. Well. At least he’s got that. “Bedroom.”

The two pause, and then get up, basically scampering over each other to head to the bedroom. Reeve just laughs, throwing his head back before he gets up on wobbly legs. He picks up his previously abandoned drink and their robes and then makes his way into the bedroom, where Reno has already thrown himself on the bed, underwear flying directly to the door. They hit Reeve in the face.

Reeve rolls his eyes, using them to wipe down his slightly sticky cock. Rude shimmies out of his underwear and then he’s on Reno, kissing him hard and getting a finger back inside him. They’re both hard enough that they look a little desperate. Reeve considers this as he circles the bed, reaching for the lube and a small orb from the bedside table.

“Relax,” Reeve says, and throws the lube at Rude. He catches it without looking up. They’re both a little frantic, to the point where Reeve just clears his throat and they both look up at him, glassy eyed. “I think you both need to slow down.”

Rude’s eyes widen in surprise. “Is that…?”

Reeve holds out the little Time materia in between thumb and forefinger. “Can I?”

Reno and Rude writhe nervously. They’ve done this once before, and it was torture. “Yeah,” Reno breathes, turning his eyes up at Rude. “As long as it’s not the whole time.”

“I would never,” Reeve says, and casts Slow on the boys, their movements growing sluggish. “I wouldn’t want to miss out on how fast Rude moves when he’s about to come.”

Rude’s growl is low and slow, like a good meal, and Reeve just grins as he pulls his shirt off and settles onto the bed. He sips at his drink. “Go on,” he hums.

Rude’s trying, honestly, his movements like trying to move through a vat of honey as he takes extra long to get lube onto his hands, and get his hands in the right place, and still hold himself up above Reno. Reno’s hand is slowly sliding down his own torso to touch himself, and only stops when Reeve tuts, “Ah ah, not yet, baby.” Reno whines, and his hand slowly slides onto the mattress, where it grips tightly at the blankets when Rude’s fingers finally breach.

It’s lovely for Reeve, watching these two who normally were so full of passion for one another forced to slow down in such a way. Rude’s mouth is open as he pants, his fingers slowly withdrawing and then pushing back inside Reno’s smooth, hairless hole. Reno’s legs bend and spread, letting Rude get even closer to him. Soon, they’re touching in almost every place they can, until Reno’s moan is high and desperate.

“I think you should put that gorgeous cock inside him now,” Reeve says agreeably, and Rude just cants his hips forward. He’s moving so slowly, and Reno’s unable to flinch away, that he doesn’t even need to hold his cock as he presses in. Reno takes the girth easily, though his face is distorted in pleasure. Their bodies are slow, but their voices haven’t changed, other than not wanting to try to actually talk.

Rude bottoms out and just stops, letting himself get used to that tight, unusually giving heat. Reno keens at him, and Rude’s forehead presses against Reno’s, their faces close, their gaze intense. Rude’s hips move slowly back and forth, the drag slower than even that first time with Reeve’s studied patience.

It’s torture for them both. Rude is the one to groan out, “P…lee…ease…”

“Reno?” Reeve asks, and finishes his drink. Reno moans out, “Ahh..!” And it’s as close to an affirmative as he’s going to get. Reeve dispels the magic, and Rude nearly falls forward onto Reno as he gains back his balance, and his speed.

“ _Finally_ ,” Rude growls, and hooks his arms under Reno’s knees as he bends over him. He still isn’t moving, just gazing down at Reno with a wild glint in his eye. “You want me?”

“Please, please,” Reno keens again, but he’s reaching up to grasp Rude’s neck, whispering, “Kiss me, too?”

Reeve feels his chest tighten at the sight. He loves _love_ , and these two are absolutely marinated in it. Rude kisses him and his thrusts go from fast to punishing real quick. Reeve is almost disappointed he can’t jerk off and watch this, but settles for memorizing every wet slap and soft cry.

Reno reaches down to touch himself, his cheeks pink, his lips parted and shiny. “Fuck me,” he whimpers, “oh _fuck_ , I love you, _fuck me_.” The words cause his hips to stutter in their eagerness, and he tries to move even harder as he wraps his arms around his slim, beautiful partner.

Rude’s teeth find Reno’s ear, growling possessively at him as he nears climax. “Love you so much, baby, you’re gonna make me come.” When they’re like this, it’s hard to stop the words from pouring out of him, especially because he knows it gives Reeve an added little thrill. Though the only thing that matters is Reno’s face, so open and bright-eyed, unable to even announce anything before he’s coming all over himself with Rude’s cock sliding in and out of him. It’s a chain reaction; Reno’s tightening so hard around him that he can’t help but thrust forward more and just let go, the release immense from so much slow build up.

They’re sweaty and panting and can’t stop kissing each other for a solid few minutes. Eventually the kisses slow down and they catch their breaths. They glance over at Reeve, who has a big, dumb smile on his face. Reno scowls in embarrassment.

“I’m clear headed now,” he says. “No fuckin’ wedding, Reeve.”

“God, okay,” Reeve says, with as much fake disappointment as he can muster. He reaches out to pet Rude’s wet back, squeezing his shoulder. “Now how about we eat, and then later we can do a little back rub train?”

Rude rolls off of Reno and makes a surprised sound as Reeve tosses his robe at him. “Still spoiling us,” Rude says.

“Still would never!” Reeve sing-songs.

Later, after they’ve eaten their sweet and spicy lamb with fruits and rice, with Reno’s hands on Rude’s shoulders and Reeve’s hands on Reno’s, Reno asks, “Have you ever met Elena, Reeve?”

“In passing,” Reeve says with a shrug, and digs his thumb into a knot he finds in Reno’s back. “Why?”

“We love coming here,” Rude says, the lucky one who is just able to relax instead of focus on rubbing anyone. “And as much as we’d like to keep you ours…”

“We really think Elena might benefit from a night like this, alone with you,” Reno says, and adds, “Ow-ow-ow-ow-ahhh…”

Reeve leans forward, murmuring against Reno’s ear. “I’m flattered. Maybe I’ll stop by the administrative research level sometime and meet with her.” He digs in another sore spot, causing Reno to let out another embarrassed pained sound. “But don’t worry. You two are still my favorite boys.”

“Ooh, daddy,” Reno laughs, and this time Reeve slaps him softly across the back of his head.

“Not your daddy,” Reeve chuckles.

“But if we do get married…” Rude rumbles.

“I’ll walk you _both_ down the aisle.”


End file.
